


Corruption of a Beta

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Liam's Rage, M/M, Mates, Pain Kink, Physically abusive Liam, Psychologically abusive Theo, Theo's POV, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo reflects on his relationship with Liam after another round of abuse.  The question is how much longer could Liam take the abuse.*WARNING*  THIS FIC IS HEAVY INTO PHYSICAL ABUSE AND PSYCHOLOGICAL/EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION.





	Corruption of a Beta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> I think I may have mentioned it enough but one more note shouldn't hurt. This is a heavily abusive fic so please do not cause yourself unwanted harm by reading it if this can cause you distress. My intent is not to harm any reader but give them a window into a possible view of Thiam and to create a medium where I test my skills as a writer in creating this. If you choose to read, thank you for reading and I appreciate any comments.

Corruption of the Beta

 

 

Theo stood in front of the cracked and filthy around the edges mirror of the motel he was staying at, wiping the blood from his upper lip and mouth, admiring the cut along his cheek that was just beginning to heal.  He smiled to himself, his front teeth still tinted red from the last series of blows, strikes against his face from the last fight.  He enjoyed when he was worked over enough that his chimera healing struggled to keep up.  The contusions under his shirt, the near pitch-black circles under his ribs with the slightest purple lines would take at least a day to heal and it made the cut on his cheek heal that much slower.

He deserved this.  He knew that.  He welcomed that.  One can’t make a hobby of destroying people, of wanton killing without expecting some retribution.  The retribution was time spent with his sister but in his mind, that alone wasn’t enough.  He needed to feel the pain he inflicted on others.  Not just Scott and the McCall pack, no.  He needed to feel pain for the near fifty other chimera that he assisted in the dread doctors tormenting, torturing, and ultimately killing.  Especially Leo. 

Maybe that’s why he was drawn to the strong beta with anger and control issues.  The irony of Leo’s name as a combination between Liam and Theo wasn’t lost on the chimera.  Sometimes he questioned if Leo were actually a real person.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t but he was Theo’s second love.  One could hardly count grade school crushes as love but that was the closest to pure love that the chimera ever experienced. 

Leo was different.  He was a beautiful young man with a body built for embraces and a smile that could light up the darkest room.  His eyes were the richest, most enticing chocolate and the chimera loved every moment he spent in them.  But the fates, or better yet the Doctors, had different plans.  Leo was too kind for this world, too pure and he would’ve made even the most hardened “made” psychopath wilt in his presence.  But he had one problem.  One problem that would cast the die for his ultimate death at the claws of the teen that loved him. 

He had a skin graft.  Nothing truly serious, enough of a discoloration and scar to be somewhat endearing for this hopeful, strong, fourteen-year-old who was ready to make the world recognize his place and demand a seat at the table.  But that skin graft is what drew the Doctors' attention. 

His number was 013 or was it 031, the chimera could hardly be expected to remember his number since he would always be known as Leo.  Even in the dank cages, huddled with the other children, Leo kept hope and faith with the others, especially Theo.  That would lead to his downfall as the only other specimen that passed the transformation.  Theo needed claws and had little use for faith, as he gave up on gods years ago.  So, it was in his arms, his freshly used claws, bloodied with the shared, forbidden love between them that he said his first and final “I Love You” to another living being.

He tossed the blood-soaked tissue into the open toilet that leaked around the water feed, joining the others from his wounds, as he heard the door to their room gently open and close.

Theo HATED this part.  This is supposed to be the part of the relationship that he should cherish.  The part that would give him hope that love could conquer anything.  Theo hated that lie.  Love doesn’t conquer, or he wouldn’t have killed.  Scott or Leo. 

Theo desired the punishment, desired the pain.  Redemption was beyond a corrupted and twisted tool such as himself, but pain gave his life meaning.  Pain reminded him that he was still alive.  Pain was the motivator that pushed him into this relationship with the young man described by his mother as “A ray of sunshine.”  He wonders if dear Jenna knew the sun likes to throw haymakers.

Three gentle knocks came to the bathroom door and a soft whisper filled with remorse and concern, “Theo?  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Theo grinned to himself.  This was remorseful Liam, his second favorite Liam.  His first was IED Liam.  He knew just the right way to shatter the orbital bones that even his healing had to fight through for a day.  He also knew how to smash his face against the head board and stain the sheets with his blood as he knotted him again and again. 

Maybe that was the best cruelty he could enjoy the world inflicting.  The beta’s wolf saw his as his mate. 

The world hated Liam Dunbar.

Theo slowly turned and opened the door, his smug grin beaming as he venomously interrogated, “Sorry for what?  Sorry I couldn’t stop the hunters from shooting Mason?  Sorry I couldn’t take his pain because I honestly just don’t give a shit about _your_ pack?  Or just Sorry that I won’t have a black eye tomorrow?”

He looked into the deep blue eyes, sparkled like the sunset across the ocean from the tears welled behind them.  He caught the scent of guilt and it flowed strong.  He hated the scent, like the smell of stagnate sea foam.  Theo desired the rage, the bitter spice that would start strong until his nose could only smell the sickly iron scent he loved the most. 

Liam shook his head and the rage monster beneath refused to stir as a tear streaked down his face, “Theo, please.  I can’t keep doing this.  I want to be with you.  You’re my anchor.  You’re my world.  I love you.”

The chimera rolled his eyes as he pushed past the trembling wolf, his stomach churning from disgust.  Scratch remorseful Liam, remorseful Liam could easily be swayed to releasing his rage, no this was self-pity Liam.  The second worst, next to genuine love Liam.  Theo needed to kill those two.

Liam followed him and reached out slowly, like he expected the chimera to snap back at him.  Theo contemplated it but that would only make the beta wolf relent.  In his mind, the worst thing for a wolf to do was roll over.  In every beating that he endured, he never relented.  He wouldn’t give any wolf the satisfaction.

Liam’s pads softly rubbed the chimera’s face, gliding over the just healed scar, still tender and itchy to the touch, before he brought them across his lips.  The beta whispered as another line of tears trailed, “I’m so sorry, Theo.  I really love you.”

Theo couldn’t even hold back the groan and eye roll in disgust.  Not only because of the wolf’s genuine emotion but the fact that he would want to “make love” tonight.  It was enough to make the chimera want to vomit.  He replied, “The only person I love, is me.”

Liam’s eyes widened as the hint of pain twinge his words, “Why do you say things like that?  Don’t you love me?”

Theo stared into the wolf’s desperate, pleading blues and answered in a flat tone, “I don’t love you.  I will never love you.”

The familiar spark of anger began to return as the beta flashed his eyes golden, just for a second, but a second too long since now the chimera knew that round two was a possibility, now just to press the right buttons.

Liam quickly replied childishly, “What if I just leave?  Would that make you happy?”

The chimera’s lip began to curl as his grin threatened to blossom into a twisted smile.  Maybe tonight would be Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Halloween all rolled into one.  He answered truthfully, in a dead voice, “I would just kill again.  Liam, you are the only thing stopping me from killing.  Remember that.”

He loved spelling out the crux of their relationship.  Hormones and mate bonds ruined any chances the beta had to pull away emotionally but psychologically, this is how Theo kept him.  Liam followed Scott’s tenant to the Nth degree and since Theo was his responsibility, he umbrellaed Theo’s kills to count as his own.

Liam began to argue, the heat coming to his words about how Theo had changed again and how he used to be different.  Always the same boring monologue.  Theo hated it except he knew as he rolled his eyes and ignored it, the pain would be ecstasy and his orgasm tonight, divine.  He thought of why he kept this charade, the mockery of love going, and it goes back to his first love.  Scott.

He doesn’t want Scott to love him.  He wonders if he ever did.  He wants to make Scott hurt for the feelings the alpha inspired in him.  He wants to watch the lights dim behind his eyes for having the sheer audacity to foster hope within people.  He tried.  Oh, he tried.  He hated how he had to eventually rely on Scott to break his shackles free and he would get his revenge on Deucalion. 

Even now, he knew he couldn’t accomplish his dream.  He would have to wait for an opportunity to present itself and that alpha was far to wary to trust Theo again. 

So, he settled for the next best thing.  If he couldn’t inflict physical pain and death on that man, he would put him through hell as he twisted any semblance of the promise Scott saw in Liam into bitter regret, disappointment, and, of course, pain.

He reveled in how Scott must feel as he heard the tear filled, guilty calls of confession from Liam but was broke from his reverie as the fist collided with his jaw, just enough to cause his blunt human teeth to cut into his tongue.

Theo fell backwards onto the bed, his lips crimson from the bittersweet tang of iron.  His eyes focused on Liam, Rage filled Liam, his favorite Little Wolf.  The beta’s eyes burned gold and he longed to see them shift blue but that might have to be his final plan. 

Maybe that would be when he’d finally tell Liam that he loved him.  Only when the beta held his crumbled, dying form in his arms.  That would become Theo’s final act, to completely destroy an semblance of humanity left in Liam.

He pulled himself to his feet and spat blood in the wolf’s face, an act of defiance, “Still working on that anger?”

The second blow connected into his gut and his nerves screamed in pain as he was pretty sure the beta just ruptured his kidney.  The hate sex was going to be awesome tonight.

The chimera groaned against the pain and stood, his eyes flashing gold against his control as he stared down the beta.  In his mind, he begged that the wolf wouldn’t back down as clenched his jaw and brought his claws to Liam’s blood-stained t shirt.  He knew when the wolf caught the scent, caught the arousal. 

The t shirt ripped away with ease as he growled, “Fuck you, Liam.”

The beta’s claws slashed through the flimsy fabric that covered the chimera’s chest and both men glared, chest to chest, only in their shorts. 

Tonight was going to be great.


End file.
